Leorai Drabbles
by RelaxedReady
Summary: So for Annual Tumblr Leorai week, 2016, was able to complete two prompts: INJURED & REUNION * 2014 turtles * MATURE rating * Injured: Mature Audience Only * Reunion: All ages * Leonardo, Karai, sexy, short, ninja turtles fanfic
1. Injured - Rated M

A/N : For upcoming Tumblr Leorai week, 2016

INJURED

… … …

She moans, her voice muffled by the sheet she is biting. Then raising to her hands and knees, looking back at him enamored, she pleads, "Harder!"

After begging Leonardo to go deeper he flips her on to her back, grabbing her hips he raises them vertical forcing her into a shoulder stand.

She grins up at him licking her fingers which then ready herself for his re-entry. Hand on his hilt he carefully sheathes himself with a visceral grunt, her cry of pleasured agreement tells him she is getting exactly what she desires. Crouching over her he pistons in earnest, marveling how she takes every thrust, that look on her face said all she is thinking about is what he's giving her.

Karai screams and curses in the same breath. She catapults herself backwards from underneath him. Her naked body plank stiff, in the center of the bed, she squeezes her eyes shut softly groaning. Leonardo scrambles to desperately comfort her, cradling her head he apologizes over and over and she grits her teeth, waiting out the pain.

Finally able to move she pummels him with a fist, he only hugs her tighter, "Idiot!" She hisses at him, "Wrong hole!"


	2. Reunion - All ages

Prompt 2: REUNION

A/N: Year: 1942, Alternate Universe: "Casablanca"

… … …

Leo's American Café was an exclusive nightclub in New York City. A haze of smoke obscured the glass and metal Art Deco décor and hung over the crowd as they drank, danced and gambled. Was there more going down than the usual clandestine activities? Sure. But Leo's didn't discriminate and as long as his clientele paid for their privacy, that's exactly what they got.

Karai waltzed in like she owned the place; unescorted. Leonardo's mouth hung open and it was just because of the way she shrugged off her coat. Swearing he forced himself to swivel on his bar-stool, tearing his eyes away from her.

He stubbed out his cigarette while forcing the remaining smoke out of his nostrils like it had done him wrong. He snorted and corrected himself. It was _her_ that had filled his life all those years ago, only to disappear and leave him to wonder if he would ever see her again. Glancing over his shoulder she searched the club for him and he cursed his tailor for selling him this all-white suit, her eyes would be drawn to him soon enough.

He looked to his bartender, who was busy chatting up a couple ingénues, so he reached across the bar and blindly grabbed the first bottle he put his hand around. Bad luck, he pulled up Irish cream and he groaned. Turning his head he acknowledged her approach and groaned louder.

Why wouldn't she be wearing his color? It's just one more way she could torment his heart. It was a long, silk number with those spaghetti straps that begged to be slid off her delicate shoulders. The fabric moved like water across her body, following all of his favorite curves. That dress could have only looked better if it was pooled up in a heap at his feet.

He considered asking her a few choice questions but as she got closer he felt like a fool, because he only wanted to know if she was okay.

"I'm sorry," She said sitting on the bar-stool next to him.

"That bad, huh?" He choked out. He had to turn away but he could see her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. After all this time Karai was here in the flesh acting as if she just couldn't get a cab; it was suspect.

She started, "Leonardo…"

Then the barkeep walked by, looking at his boss inquisitively and she paused.

He said, "I'll get the lady a drink, Sam." Shooing his curious employee away.

Arching one eyebrow she huffed, "What?" Gesturing to the bottle in his hand. "Irish cream?"

He blinked at her having completely forgotten about his original problem, saying, "No, this was for me." He met her look of surprise with a grin before musing, "Although I haven't had it in years." Squinting his eyes he tested her like the bottle's weight in his hands. "I'm not sure I want to try it again."

"Did you like drinking it?" He watched a corner of her mouth curl and her eyes sparkled at him like he'd gone back in time.

He laughed weakly and said, "I never wanted to stop." Then he sobered. "But that wasn't in the cards, now, was it?"

With a new vulnerability, "I said I was sorry and I am." Then seeing a world of hurt shining in her eyes made the years seem not so lonely. She told him, "It's good to see you."

"It's been a long time, kid." She didn't have to wear that dress to convince him but it was a nice touch. Venturing behind the bar he found a bottle of whiskey then presenting it to her he confirmed, "This still your favorite?"

She nodded. "That has not changed."

He returned to her and casually leaned into her space, making it supremely clear by whispering, "We're going to my office with this rye."

She took his hand, uncrossed her legs and said, "Help me down."

He assisted her, murmuring, "Karai." And she was still close to him when he admitted, "It's good to see you, too."

… … … … … … …

A/N: I want to live here XD Thank you for reading!

Beta kindly provided by DarkUnderworld.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for reading, and please enjoy this continuation of classy TMNT Casablanca porn! And if you like this, please check out my other stories!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Leonardo nuzzled the slice of velvet between Karai's legs. He looked up. Desire hadn't stared him down like that since their loft in Paris. He remembered they had been so young. So happy. So stupid.

Karai stroked his mottled dome and blew his mind, admitting, "I missed you."

It didn't even hurt when when the truth bled out. "I missed you, too." Face to face with the only woman who ever made him glad to be alive, Leo had gotten older, but not wiser.

A wet, purple shaft teased her opening.

Aching for fulfillment, Karai writhed on the head. "Fuck me."

"Karai." Leonardo eased half his fat cock inside. She gasped like the first time.

Naturally, there had been others since Paris, but those dames didn't come close to a Foot Clan princess. No one could match her strength, her brass, her appreciation of his gigantic, mutated penis.

He again tested her depth. That moan couldn't get any more honest. "It feels so good, Leo." Nails dug into his thighs, pulling him. "Deeper."

She was so tight. Unpracticed. Leonardo pampered her with more gentle pumps and full extractions, easing his way down the rabbit hole. Soon all ten inches rooted into her warm, secret place, and he was in Paris all over again.

He stirred the pot, nice and slow, massaging the back of her cervix.

"Oh, god, Leo, I love it." Her fragile voice cut his heart open.

He believed the idiotic sentiment. Leonardo's cock swelled. All his intelligence got sucked out into deep water. The desk would never survive the tsunami about to slam into its shores.

Hands cupping ass, Leonardo braced Karai against a sturdy, sound-proof wall. Her slickness welcomed him all the way home. He sank deep in nature. Pounded her. Loved her. _Forever._

Karai read his mind. "Please. Please don't stop."

Nothing turned him on quite like good manners, especially from her mouth. Leo had no intention of un-screwing her from the wall. He thumbed her eager, budding clit while his shaft glided in and out. "Cum for me."

"My Leo." Karai spilled her guts. "My love." Her arms and legs clamped around him like they would never let go again. Lustful green eyes rolled back in bliss. She was close.

Leonardo was close. "All for you." A churr vibrated the back of the turtle's throat.

Squeezing and releasing at a frenzied pace, Karai's sweet, pulsating cunt let go. The fluttering contractions milked out all Leo's hot, sticky fuel. He filled her to the brim and didn't spill a drop.

Leonardo panted, resting his giant head on her shoulder, while a calloused finger trailed a bead of sweat down her neck. She moved like she wanted off the wall.

"Wait." Leo said. That surprised Karai as much as him. What the hell was he gonna say? _Thanks for the trip down memory lane? Same time five years from now? I love you?_ "You want that drink?" He scooped up the puddle of dress off the floor.

She slithered back in the garment and adjusted the straps. "Is it still free?"

They perched on the desk together and Leo raised the bottle. "Here's looking at you."

After the whiskey passed back and forth a few times, Leonardo imagined taking Karai home. How he'd rip that dress from her body. How he'd keep her cumming until the sun came up. Then, the fantasy ended with him greeting a sunny, new day and making the perfect cup of tea. He remembered how she took it.

"Leo?" The bottle awkwardly thunked down on the desk

He relaxed like ice cubes in a lowball. "Yeah, kid?"

"We need your help."

The fool was so lost in la-la-land, he forgot how to read flashing, red danger signs that began with 'we'. He asked from his cloud. "With what?"

Breaking his heart all over again, Karai almost cracked a smile. "Getting my husband out of New York."


End file.
